Ocarina of Time my version
by VmpKity
Summary: pg13 for future swearing-A more detailed version of the first N64 Zelda game. Some fiction will be placed in for reader's satisfaction. More side activities. Spoilers if you have not defeated the game or dont know the story line!


Legend of Zelda  
  
Ocarina of Time  
  
Chronicle 1- Kokiri's Emerald  
  
Awakening  
  
"Navi..it is time. Go find the boy with out a fairy and lead him to me." The small blue ball of light moved up and down as a signal of nodding. With a flutter of wings, the fairy flew towards a tree house. In there contained a small boy with blonde hair and a green tunic. "Wake up!" Navi yelled in the small boy's pointed ears. "Um.ph." The boy rubbed his bright blue eyes with his chubby hands. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! Link, it is time for your destiny to unfold and reveal it's self." Link looked at the fairy as if she was crazy, but shrugged the thought off. ::Why would the great deku tree want to see me? Perhaps I'm finally going to get a fairy!:: Link thought as he pulled his boots and hat on.  
A light breeze ruffled the future forest sage's hair. Bright green eyes blinked as they looked around. "Wow, that was a strange dream." Saria thought about the previous vision she had. ::A bright green light was telling me to go see Link. I hope nothing is wrong with him!:: Saria stood up quickly and ran off towards Link's home. After passing the Sacred Forest Gates, Saria turned around and closed them making sure no one but her could pass. Once she made it to the clearer part of the forest, Saria started to slow down to catch her breath. Seeing Link's house in her line of vision, the small green haired girl ran towards it. "Link! Hey Link!" Link looked down to see Saria running up towards his ladder. He smiled and waved down. "You finally got your own fairy!" ::I guess the dream was just telling me about his fairy.:: Saria thought as Link climbed down the ladder. "I'm not his fairy! I'm only the messenger!" Navi yelled at the girl and then turned to Link. "Hurry up, the Great Deku Tree is waiting." Saria looked surprised as Navi spoke those words. "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you Link?" Link nodded as they walked towards the entrance to the large tree's domain. "Well tell me about it after you meet him. Don't want to keep you waiting!" Saria smiled and waved goodbye as Link waved back. ::Look at him, thinking he's better then me just because the Great Deku Tree summoned him.:: A red headed boy crossed his arms while glaring at the boy waving. Once Link walked up, Mido put his hand out to stop him. "I'm not letting anyone pass unless they have a sword and a shield." Navi growled and small clouds of steam cam off her blue bubble. "It's not good to keep the Great Deku Tree waiting! Fine, we'll go get a sword and a shield." Link shrugged and walked back to his house. After scrummaging around in one of his chests, he collected enough rupees to buy a shield. Link walked out of the forest shop with a small wooden shield strapped to his back. Feeling fairly proud of himself, Link walked with his chest out and a smile on his face. "Now to get a sword, Navi where do you think I could get one?" Navi thought for a moment and then brightened as if a light bulb went on. "Near the training center is a cave where the Kokiri's treasure is held. Perhaps it's a sword." Link nodded and ran off towards the center. Once coming to the small hole in the wall, Link climbed through and looked around. "Hear that sound Link? It sounds like a boulder rolling around. Better be careful and check every corner before turning." Link headed Navi's advice as he made his way around the maze like cave. After a few close cases, Link finally made it to a treasure chest on a stump. As it was opened, a yellow light shinned from the golden box. Inside lay a short sword with a green K engraved on the hilt. Small emeralds surrounded parts of the hilt and a couple were even in the blade. "This blade has been here for centuries and is very valuable to the Kokiri. Link you better be careful with that and return it when your done." Mido sat against the trunk of a tree chewing on a plant stem::Link will never find a sword, so there's no way he can go talk to the Deku Tree.:: He snickered to himself but suddenly stopped when he sensed a shadow over him. He opened his green eyes to see a blade in front of his face and a shield behind it. "Wh..Wha.What! Is that the Kokiri sacred sword?!?" Mido's eyes were about as large as Navi. The small fairy snickered at the boy and began to fly into the entrance. "Come on Link, let's not keep the Deku Tree waiting." Link nodded and waved bye to Mido. The redheaded boy became red in the face as Link left. "How did he get to be the favorite of Saria and The Great Deku Tree?!?!" Clear open sky surrounded the large tree in the middle of the clearing in the forest. Link muttered a whoa as the two made their way towards the Great Deku Tree. "Welcome Link, I have summoned you because you are the chosen one. I beg of you to free my roots of an evil spell cast by a mysterious and powerful magician. He placed this curse on me because I would not give him the Forest's Sacred Stone. Will you take on this quest?" Link nodded with a serious face and watched as the Great Deku Tree opened his mouth wide. "Navi, please watch over or chosen hero and help him through out his journey." Navi made the same nodding gesture as before and followed Link into the Deku Tree.  
  
Inside the Deku Tree  
  
As Link walked in, a strange eerie sound was heard through out the room. Sounded as if something was crawling all around him. He saw three small plants in the middle of a webbed hole. After unsheathing his sword, Link made his way cautiously towards the plants. A large head with sharp pointed teeth came flying up from the plant to attack Link. He brought up his shield and blocked the attack. "Slash it with your sword!" Navi yelled out advice as Link attacked the remaining plants. Once he was down, three little brown seeds sat in each plants place. "Those are Deku Nuts. Deku nuts come from Deku Babas." Link examined the nuts before placing them in a small pouch around his waist. "Those will come in handy later I suppose."  
Link pulled himself up from the ladder leading up to a small cliffed path. A brown wooden chest with gold edges sat in the corner. Inside was a map of the insides of the Deku Tree. "Hmmm.if we follow this path, we'll get to a door." Navi said as the two made their way towards the wooden opening. Inside that room was a small yellow and green plant. As a brown head popped up, a deku nut shot from its mouth towards Link. The nut shattered on Link's wooden shield. "Link it's a deku scrub! In order to defeat it you must block its attack and backfire its nuts towards it." Link nodded as he circled the scrub while deflecting its attacks. After finally hitting the scrub with it's own ammo, Link got the fat plant to talk. "For defeating me I'll tell you a secret. There are certain rare skulltulas that when they are killed they leave behind a gold version of themselves. If you collect several of them.perhaps you'll find something good." The little deku scrub burrowed back down into its plant. Link looked at Navi and shrugged while following her to the door.  
In the next room, a large block floated in the middle of the room. Beyond it was a ledge with a treasure chest on it. Link got the idea and raced across the room and jumped onto the block. The stone block began to shake and crack under the small boy's weight. "Whoa!" Link leaped to the side with the treasure chest and took in a few deep breaths. Inside the treasure chest a small wooden slingshot lay. "Link that's a Fairy Slingshot. If you chop down small plants you can find Deku seeds. Those are used as bullets to fire from your slingshot." Link tried a few practice shots before accidentally hitting a ladder causing it to fall down. "Oops." Link muttered as Navi went to check it out. "I think you were suppose to do that Link. There's a door up here that leads out." Link smiled as he ran over to climb the ladder.  
The higher door led to the previous room but higher up. Link walked back over to the first treasure chest and looked up. Three skulltula made scratching noises as they patrolled their small areas. "Link, I'll fly near them as a spot light so you can target them easier." As the small blue ball of light fluttered up towards the skulltula, Link loaded a deku seed into his slingshot. After two hits on each foe, all three were taken care of. "Ok Link, it's safe to climb up now." Once the two were safely at the top, Link noticed a door to his right. He sensed something behind him but ignored it as he stepped into the room.  
In the large room, 3 circles were placed evenly into the ground. A small stepping switch was off towards their right while a non-burning torch was to their left. "I think you need to step on the switch first Link, then we can take a look at the torches." Link nodded as he stepped onto the dark yellowish switch. The three circles rose up out of the ground as different heighten ledges. A small timer like sound was heard as if Link was timed. Seeing the treasure chest in front of him, Link jumped to each stump making his way towards the prize. Once his knee landed on the last ledge, the stumps made their way back down into the ground. "Good job, now let's see what's in that chest." Navi encouraged Link. After the blinding gold light faded, there laid a compass. Once Link got back on the first ledge, Navi explained to him on how to light a deku stick and take it over to the unlit torch to light it. Once the flame touched the wood, the door leading out opened immediately.  
While back in the hall, Link examined the edge of the landing. "Link watch out!" The little boy in green did a back flip to avoid being eaten by a large skulltula. "Its soft belly is its weak point Link!" Navi yelled in the background of the battle. Once the skulltula made a turning motion, Link slashed at the soft underside. Blue flames surrounded the spider like creature taking it into the underworld. "Man, this is one horrible curse for the Deku Tree." Link mentioned as he looked once more over the edge. White webbing covered a hole in the middle of his landing point. He looked at Navi and she just started to fly down. Link shrugged and jumped off the high ledge. The web caught his weight but began to rip and tear. "I'd hate to meet the skulltula that made this web." Navi muttered as the webs last strand ripped in two.  
Link opened his eyes to see water surrounding him. He landed in the deeper part but had floated to the shallow end. In the large room, a small waterway with a few webs went through the middle. "Hey Link, there's a door behind this web. Perhaps we can light another deku stick and use it on the web freeing the access to this door." Link nodded in agreement as he climbed up on the edge where the fairy was. With a flaming deku stick, Link burned the web covering the door out.  
Up to this point, Link had defeated two other gold skulltulas. Another one lay within his reach in the next room. Once it disappeared in blue flames, Link climbed the vine-covered wall and collected his gold reward. After passing through another door, Link was hit in the head with a deku nut. "Ahhhh..geeze that hurt!" The blonde headed boy rubbed the bump on his head before lifting his shield to block another deku nut. Once Navi targeted on the scrub, Link was able to deflect the nut back at its original owner. The deku scrub made sad squeaky noises before sighing. "For defeating me I will tell you a secret. My brothers will be protecting our queen farther on in this dungeon. In order to punish them, you have to defeat them in a certain order. The order is.2..3...1. Twenty-three is number one. Do you think I'm a traitor?" Before Link could answer, the little scrub dug back down with a final squeak. "Hey Link look at this!" The boy looked up at Navi who was flying around a small eye surrounded by a diamond. "I bet if you hit this with your fairy slingshot, the bars on this door will open." Navi made a gesture to the door under the diamond eye. Link thought about it for a moment before deciding it was worth a shot. Once the seed bullet hit the iris, the bars on the door slid up giving access to the other side. Link smiled and went through.  
A large spiky wooden bar rolled across a pool of water. A small platform floated back and forth under it. Navi flew down towards the water and hovered above a spot near the wall. "Hey Link there's a switch under the water. Maybe that will help you get across to the other side." Link sucked in some air and dove in towards the switch. Once he pushed it down, water began to drain from the pool. Link pushed himself towards the surface and climbed up onto the floating platform. It carried him to the other side so he could climb off. In front of him were a block and a large skulltula. He used the same technique to kill this one as the one previous. Link pushed the block so he could climb up to the top ledge. There lay one more block that he could push into the water. Once the stone splashed down, Link saw a torch that was unlit and a door with bars in front of it. The deku stick torch worked like always and he continued on with his journey.  
"Navi, what are those pulsating pods above us?" Link asked as he made a gulping sound. "I think their skulltula eggs of some sort." Link stayed as close to the wall as he could and then looked around. Two torches were unlit and there were two wall openings with webs covering them. Once he lit up the room, Link burned both wall coverings. To his left was a room with a big skulltula and to his right was a small opening that he could crawl through. Deciding that the crawling would be better, Link took his chances to the right. In the room was another hole with web covering it. "Maybe if you take a deku stick and roll with it while it's on fire." Navi thought about it as Link experimented with it. The web strands arose in flames and broke in a matter of seconds. Link fell down the hole and landed in a small pool of water. Once he got to the shore, Link looked at the remaining part of the room. Three deku plants were set evenly around the room. ::I bet this is the three brothers that one scrub was telling me about.:: Link defeated them in the order he was told and talked to the last one. "I can't believe our own brother told our secret! How annoying! I can't believe I'm the one to tell the secret of out queen." The deku scrub made a sighing squeak before finishing. "To defeat the coup de grace, strike her eye with your sword once you have stunned her. I'm sorry my Queen!" The scrub disappeared like the rest of his kind and left the sword bearing boy and flying fairy. The only door left was the one behind the three deku plants. A large wooden like eye was stained above the wooden door. Deciding that was the only other place to go, Link and Navi went through.  
Sounds that made Link's skin crawl was heard through out the dark foggy room. A yellow circle appeared above the two as something looked down at them. It dropped down to reveal it's self as Queen Gohma, parasitic armored arachnid. "Remember what the last brother told you Link!" Navi encouraged him as she locked on to the queen. Link pulled out his deku nuts smirking as he remembered how they would come in handy. The nut was thrown in front of her majesty and a bright flash appeared stunning her temporarily. As the queen's eye turned red, Link began to slash at the blinded ball. After using this technique several more times, the queen laid dead at Link's feet. Blue flames encircled her like many of her followers. A small pink and white heart was the only remains of the royal skulltula. "This is a heart, it gives you extra strength." As Navi said this, a blue light shinned on the two. It seemed that a portal had been opened for Link to travel in. Taking his chances, the tired but proud Link made his way into it.  
Once Link returned to the forests of the Kokiri, the Deku Tree spoke to him once more. "Your efforts to save me were in vain, I knew I was going to die before I sent for you. I'm dying and there's nothing that can be done to stop it. But with my last few breaths, I will tell you the legend of the three goddesses and your part in helping Hyrule."  
  
Three Goddesses rule and protect this world.  
The goddess of fire, Din  
The goddess of wind, Farore  
And the goddess of Love, Nayru  
Din created a world shaped by terrain  
While Farore created life to live in Din's creation  
Nayru made laws for these lives of Farore's to follow  
Once the three were done with their creations,  
They went to the heavens and left something of each of them behind  
The Triforce was created when the goddesses left this world  
Din held the triforce of power  
Farore held the triforce of courage  
And Nayru held the triforce of wisdom  
The Triforce has been locked in safety in the Sacred Realm  
The evil magician that cast my curse was searching for the key to the  
Sacred Realm  
That man was from the desert and is called a Gerudo King there  
  
"Navi, please accompany this boy in his journeys. Link, out of the forest is a castle where a princess named Zelda lives. Go and tell her of what has happened here and what I have told you. Also young hero, please take this as a reward. The very stone that evil man wanted so much." With those last breaths, the Great Deku Tree produced a large emerald with a swirl of gold around it. The stone hovered above Link's head and then disappeared into his hands. "That's the Kokiri's Emerald! The Kokiri's most treasured possession." Link gave one last saddened look towards the large tree as the color drained from its trunk. He then ran towards the child's forest. "As Link ran through the forest, all the little Kokiri looked at him and whispered to each other. Mido stopped him at the exit of the forest. "Where do you think your going? Saria ran off and you killed the Great Deku Tree!" Link pushed past Mido not caring in the least bit about what the bully was talking about. Once he was safely out of the Kokiri forest and into the Lost Woods, Link stopped to catch his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw a pink fairy's light. "Your leaving the forest aren't you?" Link turned to see the small childhood friend he had since he could remember. He nodded with a sullen look and stared down at his boots. A sad look came across Saria's childish face. "Well I came to bid you farewell and to give you this." Saria handed Link her fairy ocarina. With a smile she waved and Link ran off towards the plains. "Come back and visit!" 


End file.
